It has become widespread to use an imaging device, such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, which generates image data by imaging a subject, and records the generated image data as content. In addition, with a spread of an information processing device having a cellular phone function and other functions (such as smartphone), it has been proposed to operate an imaging device by wireless remote control from a far position by using an information processing device (for example, see Patent Document 1).